Give Your Heart a Break
by Sparkling.Pink.Headphones
Summary: Jeff and Nick experience some obstacles in their relationship. They decide to express their thoughts the best way they know how; through song. Somehow, their mutual solos for each other become a duet. Prompt for Niff Week.


**A/N:**_ The day three prompt was on duets, so I decided to give it a little twist :) It's still technically unedited, but I like it this way. Thoughts?_

* * *

It's been two months since Jeff and Nick became a couple. Nick finally gathered up the courage to ask him out on a date. Everyone (seriously, everyone) said that they saw it coming. The two were meant to be together.

But as the days went by, it seemed like nothing was really working. Jeff was apprehensive around Nick, trying not to show his emotions. Nick was scared to introduce Jeff to his parents, even though they've been friends for years; he didn't want Jeff to deal with his father. It seemed the more that time had passed, the more they closed each other off from their personal lives.

Nick saw how Jeff kept his feelings to himself. He didn't like that Jeff was trying to keep himself from him. But he knew that Jeff did not want to be hurt, or to mess up, like he says he has before. Nick would never intentionally try to hurt Jeff; they both knew that. And he was sure that Jeff wouldn't mess up their relationship. But, as Nick came to realize, that habits are hard to break. And when you've had your heart broken one too many times, the shield is hard to put down.

Jeff could see that Nick was hiding something. Whenever he asked to visit his house, Nick always made up an excuse to keep him away. One day, Jeff decided to surprise Nick and take a trip over to his house. But when he stopped outside, he saw Nick, slamming the front door to his house and walking down the street with tears in his eyes. He wanted to go after him so bad, but how could he explain being in the neighborhood, especially when Nick made it very clear he didn't want him there?

They wanted so desperately to figure each other out; how to crack each other open and get closer to each other. Then, an idea struck them both. Instead of talking, they would express their feelings the best way they knew how. Through song.

Jeff decided to ask for the Warblers help with preparing a song for Nick. The group saw what was going on in the relationship and wanted to help any way they could.

Surprisingly, Nick also asked his Warbler friends for help through song. They didn't tell him that Jeff was planning on singing to him.

They also didn't tell him that the two were using the same song.

The next week, Jeff showed up to practice, CD in his hand. He was prepared to sing his heart out to Nick.

The Warblers went through the basics of the meeting, talking about upcoming functions and preparing a set list for each event. They finished their regular agenda and continued on, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Does anyone else have anything they would like to discuss?" Wes asked, looking at the pair sitting on the leather couch.

The two stood up, "Well-" "Actually-" they interrupted each other. Nick laughed nervously, while Jeff gave a small chuckle and gestured for his boyfriend to continue.

"I actually had something prepared for today." Nick kept fiddling with something in his hands. Jeff finally realized what it was. He had a tape cassette in his hands.

"Oh, I didn't know you were planning to sing today, too." Jeff looked down at the CD in his hands. Nick noticed it as well and seemed unsure of what to do.

"Oh goodness…I mean, I can wait another day-"

"No, it's fine. Go ahead."

Blaine approached the two and took both the CD and the tape, "I'm sure we can do both performances today."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, "I don't want to keep you all longer than you should."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine," David spoke, looking at the two items Blaine passed to him, "in fact, I'm sure we can do both of them at the same time."

Nick stared at David like he had grown a second, while Jeff let out a guffaw.

"That's ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that Nick has a different song than I do." Jeff gave the council members an odd look.

"No, I'm pretty sure you both are singing Demi Lovato." Wes smirked.

Jeff immediately turned to face Nick, surprised at the turn of events. Nick looked up at Jeff, just as shocked as he was.

David loaded the CD into the CD player, "Gentlemen," he stated as he pressed play.

The pair heard the familiar introduction of strings, but they didn't focus on anyone else in the room except for each other. Jeff grabbed Nick's hand, hoping to convey his feelings the best he could.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

He stared into Nick's eyes, showing him that he wanted to be let in. He wanted to understand what made him so scared that he would close him off from his home. Nick gazed right back into his, wanting to convey his message as well. He picked up where Jeff left off.

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

Jeff let go of his hand, but not breaking his eye contact with Nick. He started walking backwards, seeming more theatrical with this performance. In the back of his mind, Jeff had an amusing thought of Blaine being so proud that he was using the theatrical side for his performance, like the lead soloist usually does. He continued his ironic duet with Nick.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

Nick stepped forward, gravitating back towards Jeff, as he kept singing.

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

Jeff vaguely heard the background voices coming from the Warblers, but he didn't pay them any attention. All he cared about right now was Nick.

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

Nick placed his hand on Jeff's upper arm, showing him that he wanted to be let in to Jeff's world as well.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

Jeff raised his hand to cup Nick's face, smiling as he sang.

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

As the duo continued to sing, the other Warblers enjoyed the performance. Blaine was enjoying the performance, Kurt by his side with a smile on his face. Wes and David were listening intently, thinking that they might use this duet for future performances; perhaps even consider this song for sectionals next year.

Once again, the two broke apart and started circling the space around them. They ended up on opposite sides of the room. Jeff stared at Nick lovingly. He knew that there was nobody else he loved more than him. As they drew closer together, they sang in harmony.

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it…_

Jeff stretched out his hand to Nick.

…_if you just take my hand_

Nick happily grabbed his boyfriend's hand once again, connecting them together. Jeff led them around the room, with their hands intact.

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

Jeff wanted so desperately to understand; why did Nick push him away from his personal life? All he wanted was to be there for Nick. To get to know everything about him, whether if it's good or bad. He didn't care; it's what made Nick the amazing person that's standing in front of him. He soon realized that, in order for Nick to open up to him, he has to reciprocate and learn to trust Nick as well.

Nick knew of the pain and heartache Jeff had to endure time and again, ranging from family to lost loved ones, to those boys that broke his heart. He wanted to show Jeff that he would take care of him. That he wouldn't hurt him like the others did. But, he realized as well, he has to let Jeff take care of him as well and not keep him restricted from his personal life. They sang together once again.

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Jeff wrapped himself around Nick, placing himself directly behind him but kept their hands linked. He placed his other hand on his waist. Nick noticed this gesture as a more intimate moment from him. Maybe he's finally opening up to him? Jeff sang softly into his ear.

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

Nick looked up at him, noticing the understanding in his eyes. He turned towards him, showing his passion with his voice.

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

Jeff finally gave into his emotions and poured his heart into the last few lyrics they had left. Nick's passion took over once again, belting our runs that he would never do on a regular day. He gave Jeff's hand a squeeze, telling him that he meant what he was saying.

'_Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

Jeff smiled once again, squeezing his hand right back and showing his emotions even more.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

Nick gave him adoring eyes, finally giving in to a grin. He grabbed Jeff's other hand and he brought him close as they finished the song.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Jeff dropped his hold on Nick's hands and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist. Nick's smile grew, placing his hands on Jeff's shoulders.

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Nick looked up into his eyes, the last words of the song on his lips.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Jeff decided to end the song with a kiss on Nick's lips. He loved the warm feeling that spread through his body whenever he kissed Nick. It was like a calm adrenaline rush. Nick loved that he finally got through to his boyfriend.

The Warblers cheered and hollered, taking the pair out of their trance. Nick let out a giggle as they broke apart. Jeff placed his forehead on Nick's.

"So, are you going to let me love you now? The way I'm supposed to?" Nick looked back up into Jeff's eyes, "No more closed-off Jeff?"

"No more closed-off Jeff," he replied, "but you have to promise me that you'll let me into life, too. If I'm getting you, I have to have all of you, good or bad."

Nick nodded, "I promise. No more hiding you away from my family."

Jeff smiled, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Nick replied with a grin.

The two closed the distance between themselves again, earning another round of whoops from their friends.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Don't you just love happy endings?"


End file.
